


The Hum of Fluorescent Lights

by AshleyTehGhost



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Laboratories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTehGhost/pseuds/AshleyTehGhost
Summary: He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He didn't deserve this. He didn't want to be here.He just wanted his sister back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Hum of Fluorescent Lights

What was he?

Surely he had some purpose, some greater meaning in life than this. Than being a lab rat, a testing dummy, below human.

He thought about that. But what concerned him more was the other interpretation of the question. He stared at his hands, at the rubbery, pure white patches of skin on them (or was it even skin? He couldn't tell.) And as he stared, the worry in his mind grew louder.

What was he? Physically? Or rather, what was he becoming?

He tried to block out those thoughts, they didn't serve any purpose but to worry him. He pulled his blanket tighter around him, and couldn't help but think could you even call this a blanket? It's patchy and it's holey and it's not even soft-  
It was more like a towel, he decided, an extremely scratchy and uncomfortable towel, but it was all he had, and he clung to it.

As he shifted, the towel rubbed against that spot on his upper arm and he flinched. He didn't like thinking about that spot. That spot was where the needle was.

He was always good with needles. He never once fought or yelled or cried when going to the doctor to get his shots. Needles were always easy to handle for him.

Not anymore.

It wasn't really about the needle, he supposed, but the circumstances. They were rough, and held him down tightly, and they didn't even give him a band-aid.

Tears came to his eyes. He wanted to go home.

He wanted his parents.

He wanted his big sister.

He didn't want to be here, in this dingy, dark, underground lab, where the only sound was the hum of the fluorescent lights in other rooms, but not in his, no, why would they be in his room?

He hated that sound. It just reminded him of his situation. It was his least favorite sound he'd ever heard.

Until he heard another sound.

Footsteps.

His eyes widened, and he covered himself in the towel, hoping beyond hope that whoever was out there was just walking past, praying that they weren't going in. But to no avail, as he soon heard his least favorite sound of all.

The click of the door opening.

The scientist walked in, and Billy could only shrink down, shaking in teary-eyed terror, and hope that whatever was about to happen wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
